Back To The Future
by Alastar
Summary: Lizzie is convinced her mom doesn't know what being a teen is like. Then, she goes back in time a meets the teen Joanna-the worst kid shes ever met! She helps straighten her out and fix her up with Samuel McGuire, a "nerd" who really likes her.
1. Meet Joanna

"Lizzie...you're late."  
  
The clock read 10: 12. "I'm only 12 minutes late Mom. Give me a break! I'm fifteen!" She pushed past her mom to go up the stairs. Jo grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire! You do not talk to me in that tone of voice!" Jo put her hands on her hips. "You know your curfew and you broke it! Then you mouth off to me....Lizzie, just go! Go to your room! You're grounded!"  
  
Lizzie's jaw dropped. "But MOM! I didn't DO anything! For how long?!"  
  
"I...don't know. Just go!"  
  
Lizzie huffed, and ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door.  
  
Jo turned around, clutching her fists, tears in her eyes. Lizzie didn't even realize how much it hurt her to punish her...parenting was so hard. She wished sometimes she could go back to when she was Lizzie's age. She said this out loud to Sam, who was in the kitchen, painting a lawn gnome. (A/N: lol. funky pink high top)  
  
Sam gave a little laugh. "No you don't...don't you even remember what you were like when you were fifteen, Jo? I do." He dipped his paint brush into the acylic red paint. "You were rebellious and mean and...I'm sorry, but all the guys said you were easy."  
  
"Sam!" Jo smacked his shoulder playfully.  
  
"Well...thats what they said!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And she grounded me! Can you believe it?"  
  
Lizzie rolled over on her bed, holding the cordless phone to her ear. "I swear, my mom understands NOTHING about what its like to be our age! Its like she never was! I bet she sat around on Friday nights reading books and sewing."  
  
After she finished ranting to Gordo, she hung up and fell on her bed. Grounded. For practically nothing! Twelve little minutes! She rolled over on her stomach, breathing into the pillow. Her mom was so mean. What, was she perfect or something?  
  
Lizzie pushed herself up and off the bed, heading toward the bathroom. She was going to take a shower and go to bed. Maybe her mom would be cooled down by morning.  
  
**********************  
  
Sprinkles of rain fell on Lizzie's face.  
  
Lizzie blinked. Rain? What was rain doing in her bed-  
  
THIS WAS NOT HER BEDROOM.  
  
Lizzie jumped up. She did not even recognize where she was. This wasn't near her house at all. Kidknapping ran through her mind. But why would kidknappers simlpy take her out of her bedroom and drop her off miles away?  
  
She suddenly spotted someone. A girl about her age was climbing out a first story window. She had blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and was wearing alot of make-up.  
  
"Hello? Can you help me?"  
  
The blonde girl spun around and shot Lizzie a look of pure venom. Her finger flew to her lips. "Are you crazy?!" she whispered, "Can't you see I'm trying to sneak out?!" She calmed down. "Listen, my boyfriend's gonna be here in two seconds, so whatever your prob is, make it fast."  
  
Lizzie didn't know exactly how to explain her problem.  
  
"Hey Joanna! C'mon!"  
  
Joanna waved to her boyfriend. "Coming, Brian!" She ran over to the car and hopped in. She turned to Lizzie. "Well, stranger? You coming or not?"  
  
Lizzie grinned, and ran after her.  
  
*******************  
  
There was something strangelt familiar about Joanna.  
  
Not the fact that she smoked, listened to loud music, drank, or made out with her boyfriend right in front of everyone. There was someting tugging at Lizzie's heart,like she knew this girl. Somehow.  
  
"Bye Brian..." Joanna said, giving him a long kiss. As he drove away, Joanna turned to Lizzie. "OK. My parents are both asleep. My sister has left the door unlocked, so we should be fine."  
  
She opened the door, and was faced with a scowling mother.  
  
"JOANNA ANNALIESE CEGIELSKA! You were supposed to be IN BED six hours ago! Why do you smell like cigarettes?! And alcohol!" Her eyes landed on Lizzie. "And who is this?"  
  
But Lizzie was too shocked to say a word. This girl...this wild, rebellious, smoking, drinking, SLUTTY girl...was her mother.  
  
***********************  
  
Quick, aren't we Lizzie? I know this sucks, but Its my attempt at a rarely seen couple in fics...Jo/Sam. Please, you get Lizzie learning a lesson. Awwww...  
  
Dedicated to my chat buddies, who made this all possible. You know who you are. 


	2. Meet Samuel

Yay! Thanx for the feedback, everyone.   
  
A/N : I just realized thaat in one episode Sam says he met Jo during freshman week, but...this is gonna be a little different. They are freshman, but they've known each other for awhile.  
  
Also, I realizee Jo wasn't popular. She said she trired to be once,a nd it didn't work, and Lizzie said "Maybe you didn't do it right." That, too, is changed.  
  
Funky pink high top and my other buddies via chat: This morning I checked the reviews for Temptations of a Lawn Gnome and read the great reviews with as much glee as if I had written it myself. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ FUNKY PINK HIGH TOPS STORY "TEMPTATIONS OF A LAWN GNOME", READ IT NOQ!  
  
I'm finding all kinds of great things in reviews of the LM movie, like this:  
  
Duff is aided by a supporting cast of nimble comics ........and, especially terrifying, Carly Schroeder as his dominatrix-in-training friend, Melina.   
  
Oh, P.S. : Reading a another review for the Lizzie McGuire movie, I stumbled across this:  
  
Her parents love her, but, as hard as they try, they are utter nimrods. (In one scene Dad, played by Robert Carradine, is sitting at the kitchen table, blissfully painting a lawn gnome.)  
  
  
LOL!   
  
********************************************  
  
"My mom is such a witch."  
  
Joanna and Lizzie were walking down the street to the 'library'. Thats where Joanna had told her mother where they were going, but they were actually going to who friend Christy's house, where Joanna said she wasn't allowed to go. Christy was nineteen.  
  
Lizzie did not know why Joanna was letting her hang out with her. Maybe, even though Joanna was her age, she had that 'maternal instinct' thing. Lizzie was simply clinging to her because she was the only person she knew.  
  
"Oh my God, Lizzie. Lets cross the street. Look who's coming!"  
  
Lizzie looked up and saw THE geekiest guy she had ever seen. With big doofy glasses and a pocket protector, he looked like he had just hopped out of Revenge of the Nerds.   
  
"Who IS he?"  
  
Joanna stared at him in disgust. "Samuel McGuire. MAJOR double E." She flipped her blonde hair, gave Samuel a scowl, and crossed the street to avoid him.  
  
*Oh my God!* Lizzie thought, *Thats Dad! And Mom think he's a total dweeb. Well...he kinda is...but-*  
  
"What makes him so dorky?" Lizzie asked quietly, staring at the younger version of her dad, kind of creeped out.  
  
Joanna stopped, and stared at him. "Look at the guy!" she said, "He's a loser. He thinks he knows everything, AND...he's in Mathletes."  
  
Lizzie shuddered. Who would want to join a club to do math for fun?  
  
"Hi Joanna!" Samuel gave her a big wave.  
  
"Oh my God!" Joanna said, ducking behind a tree, "I hope no one saw him wave to me! He's such a loser!" She leaned against the tree. "He likes me. can you believe it? I HAVE a boyfriend. A good-looking boyfriend." She paused. "Sammy and I used to be friends. Forever ago. I don't miss him." And suddenly the sweet moment was over, and Joanna pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her purse. "You smoke?" She lit one up.  
  
"No way," Lizzie said, "My mom would kill me."  
  
"Parents," Jo said, blowing smoke out of her mouth and rolling her eyes, "They will never understand kids. My mom still acts like I'm five!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" Lizzie said, getting involved in the conversation, "I have a 10:00 curfew, and I was 12 minutes late, and my mom grounded me!"  
  
"Thats totally stupid," Joanna said, "When I have kids, I'm gonna let them stay out as long as they want, and they'll never get in trouble."  
  
"Yeah, right," Lizzie said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing." Lizzie put her hands in her pockets and looked at the sky.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Samuel McGuire looked at Joanna Cegielska with longing. She was so pretty.  
  
Pretty mean, pretty rude, pretty wild, pretty loose, pretty snide, pretty bad.  
  
But he was in love with her.   
  
They had been friends a long time ago, when they were young children. First grade, times like that. They had stopped hanging out as they got older around fourth or fifth grade. But he still remembered her sweet laugh and charming presence.  
  
She hated him now. He could sort of understand why. Joanna was popular, pretty, and a party girl. Samuel was...well...a geek. A nerd. He had pocket protectors and watched Star Trek; he played Dungeons and Dragons and was even in the Mathletes.   
  
What was there to like?  
  
He hoped one day Joanna could see him for who he was inside.  
  
Yeah. Like that was going to happen.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Short chapter, but I haven't really decided what I want to do with this yet. 


End file.
